


Me and The Other World

by JustAShittyWriter



Category: Coraline (2009), Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, POV First Person, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAShittyWriter/pseuds/JustAShittyWriter
Summary: This is story about the time  I went to another world. It sounds like fantasy but this story is 100% real. Trust me!





	Me and The Other World

Hello! My name is Nanako Dojima, and I am 6 years old! I live in a town called Inaba, which is in the Ibaraki prefecture in Japan. Not many people have heard about it, but I like it. Sometimes, it can be boring and quiet, but all my friends are there! 

I live with my Dad, Ryotaro Dojima, and my big bro, Yu Narukami. Well, Yu isn't REALLY my big bro, but I like to call him that because that's what he's like to me. My dad's a police officer, so he's not home a lot, but when he is home, I try to have fun with him if he's not tired. And my big bro, Yu, came from the city to live with us in Inaba. His mom is my dad's sister! He's really smart, and funny, and cool, and nice. I'm gonna be sad when he moves back next spring. 

My big bro also has a lot of friends that I see sometimes. There's Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka, and they're both nice and funny, and Yosuke's dad's even the boss of Junes! He gets discounts all the time! I guess I'm pretty lucky, huh? Kanji Tatsumi has a pretty scary face (I hope he doesn't read this), but he's really nice, and he even taught me how to sew! I heard they had a saying "don't judge a book by its cover" so I guess you can't judge Kanji by the way he looks. Guess what? My Big Bro is friends with THE Risette and THE Detective Prince! I know! I couldn't believe it either! I guess must be pretty famous to know people like that. And last, but not least, is Teddie. He's in Junes all the time, he's like the Mascot. He's really cute and funny! I wonder if all Juneses have Teddies. I heard not, so I guess that makes Inaba's Junes special, doesn't it?

Anyway, this story isn't about my friends, or Junes, even though they're pretty exciting sometimes. This story's crazy! If I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me. But it really did happen. I really did go to another world.


End file.
